monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Walraune/Belladonna
Belladonna is a friendly Walraune. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll squeeze you until you're completely dry...!" "My pollen will make you go crazy...!" "Let me hear your pitiful voice as you writhe in agony...!" "An alraune with a wicked heart... That's a Walraune!" "Everyone should just do as they please." "At this rate, plants will rule the world!" "I'll make the elves and fairies my prey to start with... After that, I'll attack humans!" "All of my sisters are awakening to evil... I don't know why that is, but it's fun." "The Queen has become aggressive lately... It's kind of exciting." "Black Alice will rule the world. An age of darkness is approaching...fufufu." "I'll give you my petals too." (+1 Attractive Pedal) "I'll give you this money..." (+ 1615G) "My leaves can also be used as medicine...I'll give you some." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "Can't I get a carrot...?" (Give 1 Carrot) *Yes - "Aren't you very thoughtful!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Are you more wicked-hearted than I am?" "Can't I get some money...?" (Give 969G) *Yes - "Aren't you very thoughtful!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Are you more wicked-hearted than I am?" *Not enough money - "...Hey, you're broke!" "Can't I get a cabbage...?" (Give 1 Cabbage) *Yes - "Aren't you very thoughtful!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Are you more wicked-hearted than I am?" "I have awakened to evil... Are you also hypocritical?" *I'm a good person - "It's suspicious when you say that yourself...!" *I'm a hypocrite - "Those who are hypocrites to me aren't good people... It's confusing to explain." *I'm the evilest of the evil - "To be able to say that with pride...isn't that wonderful. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Do you believe the true nature of living things is evil? Or do you think it is good...?" *Evil - "That's right... Everyone's true nature is evil, after all!" (+10 Affinity) *Good - "Hmph, that's a compliment..." (-5 Affinity) *Both - "You're saying it is both good and evil...? That's quite interesting." (+10 Affinity) "What is the worst deed you've done so far?" *Made a pitfall - "Fufu, that's child's play... You don't even reach the feet of my wickedness..." *Burned a house down - "That's not easy to do... You're in the same league as me." (+10 Affinity) *Destroyed the Goddess - "Such scale... I've been utterly defeated..." (+10 Affinity) "What do you think the "Wa" of Walraune means?" *Bad - "Yes, the Wa means "bad"... Honestly, it's really simple isn't it?" (+10 Affinity) *Broken - "How am I broken...?" *I don't know - "The Wa means "bad"... Can't you see that?" "What kind of ambitions do you have? I'm asking for something big..." *World peace - "It's large-scale, but... I don't like peace." (-5 Affinity) *Ruling the world - "That's large-scale... You're terrible!" (+10 Affinity) *Getting dominated by you - "No way...you've been completely captivated..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Belladonna: "I love doing bad things! Hey, who are we going to beat up next?" With Dorie: Belladonna: "I planted a field of sneezing flowers today..." Dorie: "I grew a stockpile of magical potatoes." Belladonna: "Fufufu, you're so bad..." Dorie: "You too...fufufu." With Alrauna: Alrauna: "It seems there are still wicked alraunes remaining who were changed from that spell." Belladonna: "I'll exterminate them!" Alrauna: "I am referring to you..." Belladonna: "Huuuh?" With Eliciel: Eliciel: "You are a wicked alraune... I can tell since I govern over plants." Belladonna: "I'm called a Walraune... I think even an idiot like you can understand." Eliciel: "Your evil is even printed onto your name, how wicked!" Belladonna: "It's just a lack of naming sense..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Belladonna: "Fufufu..." Belladonna is staring with an intrigued look at something... happens 2nd Action: Belladonna: "Sexy flower pose!" Belladonna struck her signature pose! ...But nobody was watching. happens 3rd Action: Belladonna: "I should go to sleep now..." Belladonna fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Belladonna: "Melt in the fragrance of flowers...!" uses Aroma of Intoxication 5th Action: Belladonna: "Please eat this." Belladonna presents a gift! Anpan Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Alraune Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Yukimura Shinji Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2